The Hair Witch Project
The Hair Witch Project is episode 6 of the third season of ''The Worst Witch'' TV Series. It was Preceded by Learning the Hard Way and followed by Just Like Clockwork. Plot It is time for the dreaded Third Year Witch Project. Enid is trying to make a potion that restores the flavour to used bubble gum but is ordered to abandon it when the gum floats across the school and bursts all over Miss Drill. They go back to the DOBS base, where Jadu and Maud are teamed up doing a project about finding lost items with Ruby, who's doing a project about getting lost items to come to you once you've seen them. After some argument with Enid, who is determined to have fun above anything else, Mildred ends up joining with Ruby, Jadu and Maud. Meanwhile, Ethel intends to win the Bullfrog prize (for the best project), and she has made a miniature broomstick to carry objects and messages but is struggling to control it when in flight. The potion that makes it fly correctly and to the place it's supposed to was Drusilla's job, and the broom promptly explodes when meeting the drink. Drusilla tries to explain that it has to be trial and error, but Ethel kicks her out of the group anyway. Enid, having stormed away from her friends, finds Drusilla sulking in a classroom and "trying to get as far away from Ethel as possible". Realising they are both in the same boat, the two of them decide to team up for their project. Meanwhile, Miss Crotchet's singing rock and roll in the great hall, complaining that traditional chants are too dull. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom look suitably disgusted, but Miss Cackle doesn't want to quell Miss Crotchet's enthusiasm. Mildred tracks down Enid just in time to discover that she and Drusilla have joined forces and, as per Enid's idea, have decided to do a project on changing people's hairstyles. They have a wig all picked out and everything. Enid's still ticked off at Mildred for dumping her. She casts a spell on the wig, but as misfortune would have it, Miss Hardbroom walks in at just that moment and gets a goth hairstyle! They all get in trouble (Mildred too, just because she was there). Miss Cackle decides to let them do their project anyway and assigns Miss Crotchet to help them, hoping that it will curb her personality. Ethel calls Miss Hardbroom to see a demonstration of her mini-broom. She has Miss Hardbroom stand on the opposite side of the room from her and promises to send the broom over. Unfortunately, it goes crazy and starts zooming around the room, and neither of them can stop it. Eventually, it hits Miss Hardbroom in the eye. Ethel goes to see Mildred's team and offers to help them with their project if they help her with hers. The day of the demonstration arrives. Miss Crotchet shows up with pigtails and a blue dress and dances around until Miss Hardbroom (who has a new eye patch) zaps her. Enid and Drusilla get kicked out of the competition after that, even though it's clear Miss Crotchet completely commandeered their project (she made it include full hair, clothing, make-up, and jewellery). During the demonstration ceremony in the Great Hall, Ethel's mini broom once again goes out of control, Mildred tries to get it down by demonstrating her retrieval project. Unfortunately, it doesn't work at all, and the broom starts zooming around again, only it's locked on getting Mildred. She hides, but it doesn't do much good. Eventually, as the broom comes zooming straight toward her, Enid jumps up and does the appearance-changing spell she created, making Mildred look like a goth. The broomstick doesn't recognise her and stops trying to attack her. Miss Hardbroom awards the Bullfrog Prize to Enid and Drusilla for producing a useful and injury-preventing project, and they go back to DOBS with Mildred and her friends to celebrate. Enid casts a mass spell, turning everyone into goths, and then they dance. Quotes HB: “We’ve got to DO something Miss Cackle! It’s hardly the way for a senior witch to behave!” Miss Cackle: “I know Constance, I just don’t want to destroy all that enthusiasm.” HB: “Enthusiasm? Delirium was a better word.” Miss Crotchet is trying out the fashion spell- bright coloured dress and her hair in pigtails! Miss CroTchet: “Rock’n'roll magic…” Enid-“we were just trying the spell out, and Miss CroTchet got a bit carried away…” Ethel: “I will now send the broom to Miss Hardbroom.” (Miss Hardbroom doesn't want to have﻿ another eye injured) HB: “Or Miss Drill!” Gallery C.jpg 05.jpg Ib 09.jpg Ib 08.jpg Ib 07.jpg Thirdyears.jpg Category:1998 TV Series